kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeshi Asakura/World of If
is one of the participants of the Rider Fight known as . History World of If The remaining Riders are Ryuki (now Ryuga), Knight, Tiger, Ouja and Odin. Meanwhile, when Knight and Ouja are fighting, Ren's cellphone rings. The doctor says that Eri's condition is deteriorating fast, and heads off to the hospital, abandoning the fight and dropping his Survive card. With the Survive Shippu card in his hand, Ouja, as the final Rider, stands before Odin. His wish is for the Rider War to continue for all eternity. In the middle of the battle, Alternative Zero jumps in and joins forces with Ouja in order to fight Odin. Ouja activates his Final Vent; Venoviper transforms into a bike and charges at Odin, spitting poison along the way. A moment before it hits him, though, Odin activates his Time Vent and vanishes, then reappears on Venoviper's seat and strikes him quickly. Right before he dies, Asakura sees Odin's face, through the hole in his helmet melted by Venoviper's poison, revealing Ren's face. Forms *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Veno Saber': 150 t. *'Metal Horn': 100 t. *'Evil Whip': 100 t. *'Veno Crash': 300 t. *'Hide Venom': 250 t. *'Heavy Pressure': 250 t. *'Doomsday': 400 t. *'Advent: Venosnaker': 250 t. *'Advent: Metalgelas': 200 t. *'Advent: Evildiver': 200 t. *'Advent: Genocider': 350 t. Asekura can transform into Kamen Rider Ouja using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Venosnaker. His Visor is a scepter named the . Ouja's kicking power and running speed are identical to Ryuki's, while his jump punching power and jump height are slightly higher. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ouja can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Venosnaker's tail. Asakura later forms additional contracts with Evildiver and Metalgelas after the Riders they were previously contracted to, Raia and Gai, are killed. This enables to to use all of Raia and Gai's Advent Cards. Thus, he is able to arm himself with Raia's , a whip derived from Evildiver's tail, and Gai's , a gauntlet derived from Metalgelas' head. Ouja is also able to perform the Riders' respective finishers. By using Venosnaker's Final Vent, Ouja can execute his primary finisher, the , in which Ouja runs toward the opponent with Venosnaker slithering behind him before jumping into the air. Venosnaker then spits a stream of venom at Ouja, propelling him into a flying bicycle kick that strikes the enemy. By using Evildiver's Final Vent, Ouja can execute Raia's finisher, , in which he rides on Evildiver's back and rams into the enemy. By using Metalgelas' Final Vent, Ouja can execute Gai's finisher, , which equips him with the Metal Horn if he does not already possess it. Ouja next grabs onto Metalgelas' head with his legs and points the Metal Horn in front of him. Metalgelas then runs into the enemy, resulting in Ouja striking it with the Metal Horn. By using the Unite Vent Advent Card, Ouja can combine Venosnaker, Evildiver, and Metalgelas into Genocider. This grants Ouja another Final Vent, which Ouja uses to perform his strongest finisher, Doomsday: A hole leading to a void opens on Genociders's chest, creating a vortex that begins sucking surrounding objects into it. Ouja then delivers a corkscrew kick to the opponent, pushing them into the vortex and thus into the void, completing destroying the enemy. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: World of If. - Survive= Ouja Survive Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm.Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 61. ISBN 978-4894256309. *'Rider Weight': 97 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 17.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 27.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 65 m. Special Attacks: *'Poison Tornado Crash': 450 t. *'Advent: Genosurviver': 750 t. is Ouja's final form, assumed by using the Survive Shippu Advent Card. Transforming into Survive Form also causes Venosnaker to transform into . Ouja's Survive Form gives him more strength than Odin, making him the strongest out of all of the 13 Riders, Venoviper can combine with all other Contract Monsters, with the exception of Magnugiga, Goldphoenix, and Dragblacker, to form . This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: World of If. }} Contract Monsters *Venosnaker Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Veno Visor - Ouja's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Footnotes See also Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Deceased Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders